


Steven Relearns How to Apologize

by holdyourbreathfornow



Series: Steven Universe Gets a Therapist [3]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Amethyst knows how to handle emotional instability, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trying to apologize, change my mind, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: After the events of Bluebird, Steven has something he needs to do.
Relationships: Steven Universe & Amethyst
Series: Steven Universe Gets a Therapist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536322
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Steven Relearns How to Apologize

Bluebird Azurite had been one in a long series of last straws. Steven… Was tired. He needed to curl up and sleep for a month.

But there was still a lot of work to do. Mistakes to fix, some of which were actually his for once.

First on his list: Amethyst and her artistic ability.

He finally found her on the roof of the Little Homeworld Tower, letting the wind play with her hair as she watched the sun set.

“Hey, Amethyst.” He called and she tilted her head but otherwise didn’t acknowledge him. He came closer to the edge. “Is it cool if I sit?”

“It’s a free world, man.” Amethyst’s voice was carefully neutral, but Steven could hear it wobble slightly. He sighed and collapsed next to her, falling onto his back and staring at the wine colored sky. 

“I’m sorry.” He said finally. Amethyst shifted before she sprawled next to him.

“Pfft, what are you sorry for?” 

“Don’t.” Steven was fidgety. He couldn’t sit still. So he stood and paced to the edge, close enough that he could lean out and stare at the ground, far below. “Don’t dodge it like that.”

“Okay, fine.” Amethyst stayed on her back, not filled with the same restlessness Steven was bubbling with. “Yeah, it sucked when you insulted my art. But you didn’t know it was mine. You thought it was Bluebird’s.”

“That’s not an excuse. They may have wanted to kill me, but I shouldn’t dismiss any effort they make to improve, any part of their self.”

“Bro, they literally tried to kill you.” Steven scoffed at that.

“What’s new?” Amethyst sat up at that remark.

“Steven…”

“Why aren’t you accepting my apology, Amethyst?” He interrupted her and turned his back on the edge, spreading his arms as the wind toyed with the hem of his coat. “What do I have to do to make it up to you?”

“Nothing. Man, just… Come away from the edge.” His gaze went weirdly dead at that, and Steven dropped his arms. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are-”

“No.” His face screwed up and Amethyst’s eyes went wide when tears started to drip down Steven’s face. “No, that’s not enough! It doesn’t feel right, I don’t understand!” He sniffled and stepped away from the edge of the roof, falling into Amethyst’s outstretched arms. “I don’t feel right, Amethyst.”

“It’s okay.” The two of them fell to the ground, Steven’s head tucked under Amethyst’s chin as she helplessly rocked the two of them back and forth.

“I’m-I’m seeing a doctor, like I’m s’posed to. I forgave everyone else, no matter what they did, and I keep messing up!” Steven’s breath was quickly turning into short, sharp gasps, and Amethyst knew she needed to nip this in the bud.

“When I first came out of the ground, the rest of the Crystal Gems wanted me to learn about human culture. It was hard.” Steven’s breathing was still making Amethyst’s own unnecessary lungs clench, so she kept talking.

“It felt like I was taking forever to learn what everyone else already knew. Like some days, I could do everything everyone else could, I could walk down the street all normal and cool. But then there were days I barely remembered my own name, where I couldn’t leave the temple. And it’s okay to have off days. You deserve a day to not have to be perfect.”

“Still shouldn’t have insulted your art.” Steven mumbled and Amethyst sighed into his hair.

“Yeah. But I can get better at art, just like you can practice having better days. And if we slip up, that’s okay. We can just look at all the progress we’ve already made.” Steven rolled his shoulders as he sat up and Amethyst’s hands fell around from his shoulders.

“When did you get so good at extended metaphors and emotions?”

“Gems sometimes come here with a lot of shit on their plates, dude, someone’s gotta help.”

“You’re doing good.” Steven smiled up at Amethyst as she stood and pulled him up with her. “Thanks for forgiving me, Amethyst.”

“Thanks for apologizing, Steve-o.” She reached up and ruffled his hair. Steven laughed and the two of them began heading down from the roof. There was a moment’s silence before he spoke.

“By the way, how did you get one of your drawings into a sealed chip bag?”

“...I got really hungry?” Steven laughed and they kept walking.


End file.
